Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell to Pay
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell to Pay is a TMNT fan comic created by Janusz501. The story re-imagines the Ninja Turtles and acts as a loose retelling of the origin and beginnings of the TMNT. Major influences come from the the 2012-2017 animated series, the 2014 film and its sequel, the IDW comics as well as the 2003-2009 animated series. Chapters/Episodes Characters Ninja Turtles *Leonardo - Nicknamed "Leo". He is an enthusiastic sci-fi/fantasy fanatic who is the leader of the team and the oldest of his brothers. He wears a sapphire blue mask and wields a pair of blue-colored katana swords. He is calm as the wolf and has a strong sense of honor. *Raphael - Nicknamed "Raph". He is the impulsive, immature and aloof fighter who is the hotheaded rebel of the team and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a red mask and wields a pair of red-colored sai. *Donatello - Nicknamed "Donnie". He is the pacifistic genius who is the brains of the team and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a royal purple mask and wields a purple and silver metallic bō staff. *Michelangelo - Nicknamed "Mikey". He is the energetic, genuine and free-spirited prankster who is the least mature of the team, the second-youngest of his brothers and is a lover of video games, comic books, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears a yellow-orange mask and wields a pair of orange-colored nunchucks. Trivia *I based the Ninja Turtles off their Nickelodeon forms and I based their attires off their Out Of The Shadows forms, but gave them letter T symbols on their belts like in the new upcoming TMNT series. *I based Casey Jones off his Nickelodeon form and I based his attire off his 2007 movie counterpart's attire. *I based April O'Neil off her Nickelodeon form, her hairstyle off Sora Takenouchi from Digimon and her ninja outfit off her 2007 movie counterpart's ninja outfit. *Shredder is a mashup of his Nickelodeon and Out of the Shadows forms. *I based Karai off her Nickelodeon form, but gave her a tight mini-skirt. I based her mutant snake form off her Nickelodeon form, but gave her three-fingered hands like the Turtles. *I based Tatsu off his Nickelodeon form and I based his armor off Talon's armor from Batman vs Robin. *I made Ivan Steranko (Rocksteady's human form) a bearded redhead like he is in the movie and made him Russian just like his Nickelodeon form. I based his black suit with shoulder pads off his Nickelodeon form and his beard off The Scotsman's beard from Samurai Jack and Steam Smythe's beard from the 2016 Ben 10 reboot. I based Rocksteady off his Nickelodeon form, but gave him a black tank top just like in the IDW Comics. I based his army helmet off his IDW incarnation's helmet. *I made Anton Zeck (Bebop's human form) a teenager. I based his tracksuit off his Nickelodeon form, but gave him a laser gun/cell phone as Corvo from Ben 10: Omniverse. I based his visor off Cyclops' yellow visor from Marvel Comics. I based Bebop off his Nickelodeon form, but made him muscular just like in the IDW Comics. Category:Comics